1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to drainage systems for buildings and, particularly, to a window drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wall construction for buildings, usually the sill of the window frame merely rests upon the boarding and, until now, no efficient devices to prevent the penetration of water or moisture under the window sill have been developed and successfully used. As a direct result, rain water infiltrates into under the sill and leaks down through the wall of the building and damages ceilings and plastered walls. If the house happens to be covered with a stucco finish, the water also enters between the furring and the stucco, so that the stucco becomes discolored and sometimes falls away beneath the window.
Despite various improvements in the existing window drains, the latter still suffer from drawbacks which are seemingly inherent in their basic concepts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,107, granted on Aug. 11, 1953 to Bates for a xe2x80x9cDrip deflectorxe2x80x9d, discloses a device for attachment to a window frame. The device comprises an elongated rectangular attaching strip, adapted to be attached to the under side of a window sill. An elongated rectangular drip deflecting flange is carried by the attaching strip and projects outwardly and downwardly from a longitudinal side edge thereof and beyond the outer edge of the window sill.
Guards, carried by the flange, adjacent opposite ends, extend upwardly and downwardly for attachment to the stiles of the window frame. In its drip deflector configuration, Bates structure has a number of shortcomings. First, the sill of the window frame rests directly on the elongated rectangular attaching strip, thereby no space for collecting and, then, draining the water is provided. Second, since no rear upstanding rib or flange is used, the leakage of water towards the back of the window frame cannot be prevented. Third, the manner of attachment of the drip deflector to the sill of the window frame by a series of nails, introduced from under the drip deflector, requires a completion of this operation prior the window frame is installed in a building wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,599, granted Nov. 5, 1974 to Jolly, describes a xe2x80x9cWindow drain valvexe2x80x9d wherein the recesses, which accommodate the panes in an extruded aluminum window frame, may be drained. Means are provided to prevent water draining from the recesses to enter into the building in adverse wind conditions. This is achieved by the provision of a drain valve having an inflow compartment and an outflow compartment, separated by a depending web with a float valve in the inflow compartment. The latter named valve closes the communication between the window sill recess and the drain valve, when the outlet of the outflow compartment is subjected to external wind pressure. This window drain can be considered as having two disadvantages. First, the use of valves renders the device very complicated. Second, the reliability of the system is quite questionable, especially in severe meteorological conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,882, granted Dec. 3, 1985 to Moffitt et all for a xe2x80x9cMoisture guard for window frames, door jambs and the likexe2x80x9d discloses a device for preventing water damage to the interior of a building, caused by moisture, leaks, rain, snow or the like. The moisture guard comprises a metallic facing fixed to a plastic molding. The sill of a window frame is seated on the metallic facing. An integrally formed upstanding rear flange is located at the rear edge of the base and an integrally formed depending front flange is disposed at the forward edge of the base. At each end of the base is located an integrally formed upstanding end flange that embraces the adjacent window structure. The end flange has a vertical end wall and a vertical side wall. There are two basic disadvantages to this moisture guard design. First, the sill of the window rests directly on the metal facing and, thus, no space for water collection is provided. Second, the metal facing is not provided with a sloping surface for drainage.
International Application WO 98/32942, published Jul. 30, 1998 under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, for a xe2x80x9cDiverter for wall drainagexe2x80x9d, inventors Burroughs et al, describes a diverter positioned directly beneath a wall component. The diverter includes an upper surface that slopes toward the wall exterior, a plurality of downwardly sloped channels and a cover over the outer ends of the ribs which form the channels. The cover forms drainage openings at the ends of the channels. Two important shortcomings characterize this diverter. First, no back and lateral flanges, to confront the juxtaposed elements of the window structure, are provided. Second, the structure is not unitary formed, a separate cover being used.
There is, accordingly, a need for a window drain which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a window drain which is efficient and reliable.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a window drain, well engineered, forming a one piece structure.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide versatile window drains, adaptable to be assembled with standard windows having different widths and lengths.
The present invention is directed, in a first variant, to a window drain adaptable to be positioned beneath a sill window. The window comprises, besides the sill, opposed jambs and a window flange. The window drain includes a base having a substantially rectangular shape in plane with a horizontally extending lower surface and a sloping downwardly and outwardly upper surface. The base also incorporates a front flange, which projects perpendicularly and downwardly from the front edge of the base, and an upstanding rear rib, situated at the rear edge of said base, from which it extends perpendicularly. The base also comprises an end flange, located at each lateral edge of the base. The end flange includes an upstanding end wall projecting from the lateral edge, and a front wall coplanar with the front flange and extending upwardly and downwardly from the base. The base is also provided with supports, spacedly disposed on the sloping downwardly and upwardly upper surface. The supports have their tops coplanar. On the front flange are disposed several spacers having their outsurfaces coplanar. The window drain, as disclosed, is adaptable to accommodate a window having a width, measured between the back of the sill and the back of the window flange, equal to the distance between the front face of the upstanding rear rib and the outsurfaces of the spacers.
The present invention is also directed, in a second embodiment, to a window drain adaptable to be positioned beneath the sill of a window. The window comprises, the sill, opposed jambs and a window flange. The window drain has a substantially rectangular shape in plan and includes a base with a horizontally extending lower surface and a sloping downwardly and outwardly upper surface. The base is also provided with a front flange projecting perpendicularly and downwardly from the front edge. The base incorporates, as well, an upstanding rear rib, situated proximate to the back edge of the base, from which it extends perpendicularly. The upstanding rear rib is provided with several spaced apertures along its length. The base also includes a supplementary rear rib, situated behind and parallel to the upstanding rear rib, and projecting from the back edge of the base. At each lateral edge of the base, there is an end flange adaptable to be attached to a vertical element of the window structure. The end flange comprises an upstanding end wall, projecting from the lateral edge, and a front wall coplanar with the front flange. The front wall extends upwardly and downwardly from the base. Each end flange is provided with openings adaptable to use attachment elements for securing the window drain, when installed. The base contains, as well, window supports, spacedly disposed on the sloping downwardly and outwardly upper surface. The tops of the window supports are coplanar with the top of the upstanding rear rib. The top of the supplementary rear rib is relatively higher than the top of the upstanding rear rib. Spacers are disposed on the front flange. The window drain, according to this variant, is so designed, that the distance between the supplementary rear rib and the front faces of said spacers is adaptable to accommodate a window having the widest standard width, respectively the largest distance between the back edge of the sill and the back of the window flange. The window drain is also so designed, that the distance between intermediary lines, situated between the supplementary rear rib and the upstanding rear rib, on one side, and the front faces of the spacers, on the other side, are adaptable to accommodate windows of intermediary widths, respectively intermediary distances between the back edge of the sill and the back of the window flange.
The present invention is directed, in yet another embodiment, to a window drain adaptable to be positioned beneath a sill of a window. The window comprises, the sill, opposed jambs and a window flange.
The window drain has a substantially rectangular shape in plan and includes a base with a horizontally extending lower surface and with a sloping downwardly and outwardly upper surface. The base is also provided with a front flange projecting perpendicularly and downwardly from the front edge of the base. The base is provided, as well, with an upstanding rear rib, situated proximate to the back edge of the base, from which it extends perpendicularly. A supplementary rear rib, situated behind and parallel to the upstanding rear rib and projecting from the back edge of the base is also provided. At each lateral edge of the base, there is an end flange which comprises an upstanding end wall projecting from the lateral edge and a front wall coplanar with the front flange and extending upwardly and downwardly from the base. Each of the end flanges is provided with openings adaptable to use attachments for securing the window drain when installed. Use is made of window supports, which are spacedly disposed on the sloping downwardly and outwardly upper surface and have its coplanar tops. Spacers are provided on the front flange. The tops of the upstanding rear rib and supplementary rear rib are coplanar and relatively higher than the tops of the window supports.
Conveniently, the window drain, described above, can be used with a window having the narrowest standard width. In this case, the supplementary rear rib, together with the part of the base between the upstanding rear rib and the supplementary rear rib, are cut and discarded. Thus, when the window is installed, the back of the sill abuts and confronts the front of the upstanding rear rib.
Optionally, when the above described window drain is used with a window having an intermediary width, the height of the upstanding rear rib is reduced by cutting it to the level of the tops of the window supports. Several spaced apertures, disposed along the length of the upstanding rear rib are used in this embodiment.
Optionally, the window supports stretch outwardly from the upstanding rear rib up to just beyond the front edge of the base, where they form front ends, coplanar with the spacers.
Conveniently, the above window supports are each provided, adjacent the upstanding rear rib with a recess. All formed recesses are linearly located and adaptable to be used to lodge a compressible cord.
Optionally, each of the support means has a truncated cone form.